The present invention relates to proof-of-use devices formed of thick fibrous sheet material.
Proof-of-entry devices, such as tickets, are known comprising a basic component and an invalidation component which are purchased together. For invalidating the proof-of-entry device, the invalidation component is torn off from the basic component. In particular in the case of exhibits and the like, basic components have increasingly been designed more elaborately so as to function as a souvenir for the purchaser of the proof-of-entry device. For instance, basic components have been designed as postcards. Such basic components of proof-of-entry devices are increasingly popular and have been traded as collectors"" items.
This invention relates to proof-of-use devices for providing proof of receipt of service, merchandise, payment, consumption, information or entry, and methods for making such proof-of-use devices. The proof-of-use device is formed of thick fibrous sheet material and includes a basic component and an invalidation component which can be manually separated or torn along a perforated region in the thick fibrous material. Tearing off the invalidation component makes the remaining basic component invalid for a subsequent use. The basic component has a front surface adapted to display a badge image which can include pictures, text, drawing or a cartoon in any combination. The basic component can also be manufactured with a blank image to allow printing later. The basic component includes a flexible region making the basic component bendable with a bend that is relatively even and free of buckling. An attaching component is applied to at least one region of the basic component. Depending on the shape of the basic component and the positioning of the flexible region, the attaching component can be on the front or back side of the basic component. The basic component is bent over on itself, the attaching component and the bend serving to attach the basic component to fabric, clothing, a bag, a purse, and the like, thereby forming a badge.